Organic light-emitting devices (OLED) are becoming increasingly important in lighting and display applications. However, there may still be significant improvements yet to be made for OLED technology in order to encourage widespread use. For example, total internal reflection currently limits the amount of light extracted from a device to about 20-35% of the light emitted by OLED. While external scattering films or micro-lens arrays (MLA) may help to extract some of the emitted light, other approaches are still needed to further improve device efficiency.